In the prior art, for example, in an environment such as a long table conference, the conference scene is long and exceeds the photographing range of one camera. Therefore, in an application using a remote camera or the like for remote two-way video calling using a video terminal, the person monitoring or calling can only view part of the conference scene from the video captured by the one camera.